In the electronics and telecommunications industries duct networks are common for protecting and carrying various bundles of wires and fiber optic cables. Because the cables and wires are routed around corners and include numerous branches and splits in all different directions, the duct networks must include fittings that connect the multiple duct sections to provide for all the desired paths. The duct fittings are formed having many configurations such as T-shaped, right-angled and cross-shaped. Additionally, duct fittings often include removable covers to aid in installation and maintenance of the cables and wires.
The following examples of duct fittings are known in the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 834,828 to Lutz; U.S. Pat. No. 917,328 to Lutz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,625 to Cottrell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,716 to Tsunoda et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,580 to Klug.
Many of the prior art duct fittings require complicated multi-step assembly operations that include a bending or folding action of a tab into a slot in order to engage the base with the fitting cover. Removal of these covers also includes similar complicated multi-step unfolding operations of the tabs. Other duct fittings and covers utilize engagement means such as velcro pads that do not adequately prevent inadvertent removal of the cover from the fitting in many of the uses for the duct networks. Furthermore, many of these prior art duct fittings are expensive to manufacture due to their complicated tab and slot arrangements with special side walls and intricately formed slots.